


Favorite Colors

by Shadough



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadough/pseuds/Shadough
Summary: Find me on Tumblr as Miraculouslyladybug! I update there faster.





	

It was a small group project, or that’s what their teacher called it. The assignment was simple enough: get to know the people in your group better. Luckily for Adrien, he was spared Chloe’s insistent attention as he was grouped with Nino, Alya, and Marinette.

They started out simple, asking about siblings and parents. But they started to run out of good questions, so they started asking generic ones. The one that got Adrien was the one Marinette asked:

“What is your favorite color?”

It was an easy question, or at least it should have been. Adrien racked his brain for an answer as Alya and Nino expressed their love for certain colors. Even Marinette answered her own question with ease. They turned to Adrien, who still had not come up with an answer.

“Well,” he started. “I like all colors. I don’t really have a favorite.”

“Aw come on dude, there has to be one you like more than the rest.” Nino gave him a nudge. “Just think really hard about it.”

Adrien nodded, looking for a moment at Nino, then Alya, then Marinette. His eyes caught Marinette’s, her blue eyes piercing into him, and suddenly he knew what his favorite color was.

Blue.

He thought of Ladybug’s eyes, ones he had fallen in love with. They were bright and full of determination.

He thought of the scarf his father gave him for his birthday. It was his favorite gift from his father, one he took special care of and wore whenever he had the chance.

He thought of Marinette’s eyes, the eyes of the first friend he made at school. How her eyes were filled with a kindness he didn’t understand, because she was always so happy and gentle and kind.

Adrien smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as Miraculouslyladybug! I update there faster.


End file.
